


Brigid Magic

by mangaobsessed18



Series: Petrathea week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Doropetra Week (Fire Emblem), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangaobsessed18/pseuds/mangaobsessed18
Summary: Day 7: MagicDorothea tries to teach Petra Reason magic and ends up being taught a lesson about Brigid spirits. Pre-timeskip, pre-relationship
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Series: Petrathea week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682956
Kudos: 14





	Brigid Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Xima for helping with the concept!

Dorothea was confused, Petra had asked her for help in learning reason magic. Dorothea had no idea why she wanted to learn, but she was insistent. Of course Dorothea agreed, there was no way she would refuse to help. She was a bit worried about trying to help though. The professor had gone over reason a few times in class and every time Petra seemed to have so much trouble. 

Dorothea thought of asking the professor for advice, but decided against it. There was a chance that Petra did not understand the way the professor was teaching. If that were the case asking for help would be counterproductive. 

Dorothea then debated asking Hubert for help. She thought even if he used a different type of magic he would understand the basics. When Dorothea thought more about it she realized even if he understood the basics, that by itself would not be helpful. He would have to help her find a way to teach someone having a lot of trouble. From the way he acted Dorothea believed he might not have any ideas to go about that in an encouraging way. 

Her last option was Linhardt. She had no doubt that he could help. The problem was she needed to catch him at a time he was not napping. Dorothea knew there was no way he would help if she woke him. She figured she might as well attempt to find him. 

She found him doing research in the library. She must have caught him at a good time. He was willing to spend about half an hour going over ideas with her. Linhardt also told her he thought Petra would have an easier time learning Wind than Thunder. After they were done talking, Dorothea borrowed some books from the library.

She dropped them off in her room, then went to the cafeteria for a quick dinner. When Dorothea was done she returned to her room to study. She needed to make sure she could explain the theory behind the spell. Unlike Thunder she did not have Wind memorized. She refused to let that deter her, she would not let Petra down.

**************

They met after class the next day. They decided to work in Petra's room. Dorothea thought the comfort might make it easier for Petra to learn. 

"Petra," Dorothea began, "before we start I was wondering if you could tell me why you want to learn magic. I thought you were training to be an Assassin or a Wyvern Lord."

"That is what I am wanting," Petra nodded. "The professor is believing I will be making a good Mortal Savant. I was promising to try before refusing."

Petra looked away slightly upset. 

"I am not being good at Reason. I am thinking this is a waste of time." Petra said glumly.

"Come now Petra," Dorthea said soothingly. "Even if you have a hard time I'm sure you can get it. I'll be here to help you as much as you need, okay?"

"I am having gratefulness that you are helping me." Petra responded smiling.

"I'll always help Petra," Dorothea said reassuringly. "Now let's get started."

**************

Petra was scowling at the textbook as if it had harmed her. Dorothea was sitting next to her holding in a sigh. It was three days after they started and Petra was showing no improvement. Dorothea was trying her best but could not seem to explain the theories in a way Petra understood. 

"Let's take a break," Dorothea said.

"What?" Petra questioned, confused. "But I am not having understanding yet!"

"That's why we are taking a break," Dorothea responded. "You are having trouble and at the moment I can't think of a different way to explain it. It will help to take a break and decompress. We can try again tomorrow. You enjoy spending time in the forest right?" 

Dorothea waited for Petra to nod before continuing.

"Then let's grab some food and have a picnic," Dorothea suggested.

Petra smiled before growing concerned.

"Sometimes the forest is having large animals." Petra said, worried.

"Then how about while I get food for the both of us you find a spot you think is safe. After you've made sure you can come find me and we'll both go." Dorothea responded.

"That is sounding wonderful!" Petra exclaimed.

They both split off to accomplish their tasks.

***********

When they arrived at the clearing, they spent half an hour eating. They did not chat, just enjoyed each other's company. When they finished eating Dorothea brought up just about anything she could think of that did not involve Reason. The topics ranged from sword technique to gossip about classmates. After a few hours the sun started to set. Dorothea thought Petra had finally calmed down enough to be asked about her trouble with Reason. 

"Petra do you know why you're having so much trouble learning Reason?" Dorothea questioned quietly.

"Magic is different here," Petra said, "it gives me confusion. I am not having understanding why I am needing to know math for magic."

"Wait a minute Petra," Dorothea said, confused. "Do you know another type of magic?"

"It is not being mine," Petra began, "it is belonging to the spirits. They are sometimes being helping through magic. I am not having asked often. I am wanting to show the spirits that I am caring for myself. I am having gratitude whenever they help." 

Dorothea had no idea how to respond. Petra could use another type of magic? Another kind of magic existed? She shook her head to clear it, wonder later, ask questions now.

"I had no idea!" Dorothea exclaimed. "Can you show me?"

Petra frowned as she thought about it. Dorothea started to worry that she had offended the other girl. Just as she was about to reassure Petra that she did not have to, Petra nodded.

"I am not liking to bother the spirits when I am not needing to." Petra said. "I will be telling them if they are busy not to come."

"Thank you Petra," Dorothea said. 

When Petra stood up to use the spirit magic Dorothea realized she had one more question.

"Are you going to be speaking in your native language?" Dorothea asked, wondering if.she would even understand what was going on. 

"I can be speaking so you are having understanding," Petra told her. "The spirits are having understanding of all languages."

"Forest spirit, my friend is wanting to know the magic of our people." Petra began. "If you are having time please be allowing me to show her. Forest spirit please protect me."

When Petra finished her speech the mark under her eye began to glow. Once the mark started to glow a ball of glowing light appeared in front of Petra. The ball slowly formed into a small flying leaf green creature. Dorothea could only describe it as similar to the fairies in children's books. 

When the creature finished forming, Petra's mark stopped glowing. When that happened Petra turned to Dorothea. 

"This is being part of the forest spirit." Petra told her. "The spirit is alway watching over many people. Because of that they are not having the ability to fully manifest for anyone. Please be thanking them for making time to meet us.

Dorothea was stunned, she had never thought Petras magic could summon a creature! She had thought that Petra would just be asking for the ability to do something. Not create something to do things for her. Although if she understood Petra correctly it was not so much created as borrowed.

Petra cleared her throat a little to get Dorothea's attention. Dorothea refocused at the noise. She looked at Petra and saw her gesture to the creature.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Dorothea said to them both. "I've been rude. I didn't mean to be. I was taken by surprise. I've never met or seen a spirit before."

Dorothea turned to face just the spirit and talked directly to them. 

"Thank you for meeting with me." She told the spirit. 

They nodded in response then vanished.

"They are being able to fight an enemy with me or affect nature around us." Petra informed her. 

"That is amazing Petra!" Dorothea exclaimed. "Why not just tell the professor you can do that?"

"I am not wanting to be asking for help for every enemy." Petra said, slightly annoyed at repeating herself. "That is being asking too much of the spirits."

Dorothea realized she overstepped, trying to change the way Petra contacted her spirits. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not sure how this works." Dorothea said, chagrined. 

Petra sighed, she realized she should be teaching Dorothea, not getting upset at her for not understanding.

"It is being fine." Petra said.

"If you are helping me with your magic, I will be explaining more about the spirits." Petra proposed.

"It's a deal!" Dorothea said, smiling wide.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7!
> 
> I can't believe I made it all the way!
> 
> Thanks to every one who gave my works a shot.


End file.
